


Have a seat

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux and Mitaka find a ratherspecialiseddevice on a mission. Hux recognises what it is and he must have it. But will Mitaka find it as entertaining as Hux does?





	Have a seat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> 10\. Edgeplay | Gun Play | **Fucking Machine**
> 
> Confession: I struggled with this set because they all fall into the YKINMK category, but my challenge is to write _anyway,_ however much I want to nope out. So I hope I have done this prompt justice.

Mitaka looked at the device with an expression that bordered fear. “Sir, please don’t. I don’t think that machine is for pleasure like you say it is.”  
Hux laughed. “Of course it is.”

Mitaka examined the machine from an arm’s length away. It was mainly wooden, as if constructed from the component parts of a sturdy carver dining chair. There was a curved back support, polished from use, with six spindles supporting it from the thick, varnished seat. A thicker, artfully worked piece of timber curved from the floor, up through the seat and into the back support, mirrored by a companion piece on the other side. Set into this were the chair arms, strong and finished with rounded grips, stained dark with the oils from sweating palms. Two leg rests flanked the device. Hux adjusted one so that whichever unfortunate creature sat in the chair would have their leg held high and angled out from their hips. The other would not remain in place: hinges loose, no doubt from frequent use. The whole contraption rested on curved and sprung rockers that could be adjusted to tilt the chair back. 

The seat itself was sturdy, whole at the back but almost cleft in two from the front, with a dark gap Mitaka could have fitted his fist into. Mitaka peered into the space, as close as he dared, shining his flashlight into the chasm. Unseen by the lieutenant, Hux flicked a switch and the hidden mechanism buzzed into life. Mitaka screeched and leapt back, to Hux’s uproarious laughter. 

“See? Look!” 

Hux pointed. Mitaka watched in horror as a shaft slid up from the cleft seat and clicked into place. In height, the shaft must have been longer than Mitaka’s hand from the tip of his middle finger to the first crease of his wrist. In girth it tapered — the width of his thumb-pad at its rounded top to the thickness of his closed fist where the gap swallowed it. Between, the shaft varied in thickness and texture. The thinnest end was smooth, but slight ridges and fat rings decorated its surface. Viewed from the side, it curved forward by about thirty degrees.

Initial survey complete, Mitaka stood back. “I am convinced that this is a torture device, general.” 

“Really?” Hux touched the end of the shaft and felt the texture of the ridges. “I think this is something else entirely.” He felt along the arm-rests until he emitted a soft _a-ha!_ and flipped open a cover to reveal a set of controls. One made the shaft vibrate, and a slider beside it adjusted the frequency and amplitude of the lateral oscillation. Hux set it to a low hum. “I think I would not find this to be torture at all. Quite pleasurable, I imagine, to ease oneself onto this after a frustratingly hard day, don’t you think?”  
“It’s…” Mitaka lacked the vocabulary to express his new understanding. “It’s a _fucking_ machine? What in the stars is that for?”  
Hux turned an amused smile on Mitaka. “For fucking, of course.”

Hux played with the controls. He found that the shaft could be made to thrust up and down with a range of speeds and amplitudes from slow and forceful to fast but gentle. Mitaka found a cabinet at the back of the chair, containing a couple of alternate shafts, one of which was a reasonable facsimile of a human penis and the other… Well. He did not _want_ to think about it but it would probably feature in his next night terror. A secondary device, like a thick, sealed tube the length and width of his upper arm, made him frown until Hux took it from him and demonstrated. Hux took off both end caps, fitting the cable that uncoiled from one cap into a socket in the control panel and showing Mitaka the spongy opening at the other end, and performing a hand gesture that made Mitaka giggle.

Once Mitaka had stopped laughing, Hux returned all the dials and sliders to zero and turned off the power. He covered the chair with the tarpaulin they had found it under and called in the stormtroopers he had dismissed the instant he had set eyes on the machine.  
“See that this _antique_ reaches my quarters undamaged and fully sterilised.”

+++++++

 _I had the broken leg support fixed. Want to see it in action?_

Mitaka read his comm and covered his mouth, looking around in case anyone saw or heard his startled gasp. He excused himself from the bridge crew table in the mess hall and went to Hux’s quarters. His code opened the door and he entered the dim suite. 

“General? Sir?”

_Uuuunhhh_

“Sir? Hux?”

_Uuuuuuhhuuuuuh aaaaah_

“Armitage?”

_Mmmhmmmm… fuuuuu…_

Mitaka ventured through to Hux’s bedroom. The big bed had been moved aside to make room for the chair and Hux reclined in it, an expression of sheer bliss on his face. Mitaka could just see under Hux that the shaft slipped smoothly into him with controlled thrusts, and the secondary device buzzed happily on Hux’s crotch. Hux gasped and cried out in pleasure, then shut off the controls with a poorly-directed slap of his hand. 

“Help me up.”  
Mitaka trotted forwards to help Hux lift himself out of the seat. Hux went to the ‘fresher and returned a few minutes later in a new robe and carrying a handful of sanitary wipes. He set about cleaning the machine.

“Do you want to try it out? I find it most relaxing.”  
“Um, not really, thank you sir.” Mitaka smiled and shrugged. “I don’t find it at all… alluring.”  
“Well, no, neither do I. Nobody fancies their dildo. But once it gets going it is quite worth the preparation. Maybe if you ask me about it, I can allay your fears and you can enjoy it too.” Hux smiled peacefully at Mitaka. “Is there anything you want to know about it?”  
Mitaka frowned in puzzlement as Hux finished cleaning the polished surfaces.

“Just one, sir, why is it wearing a condom?”


End file.
